royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Cedar Wood/Merchandise
Cedar Wood Doll.png Boxed Cedar Wood Doll.png cedar-wood-doll-face-zoom.jpg brown-purse-cedar-wood-doll.jpg cedar-wood-shoes.jpg Line: Originals. Released Date: April 2014. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: Long, brown, wavy hair with small stripes of lavender in it. Two braids go from her forehead to back of her head. Brown, gold and light glimmer eye shadow, nude lips with dark red middle. Clothes: Lavender body with orange straps with gold trimming. Lilac short sleeves and white rounded collar. The body continues as peplum hem over the black to orange gradient hem with lavender ornaments and golden flowers. Golden, long socks with lavender ribbons and wooden shoes with pink straps. Accessories: A green grasshopper headpiece, golden spiral earrings, golden bracelet, blue ring and brown flower and feather ornamented bag with lavender strap. Extras: Doll comes with: black key shaped hair brush, black doll stand and doll diary. Hat-Tastic Party Cedar Wood Hat-Tastic Party Doll.png Boxed Cedar Wood Hat-Tastic Party Doll.png cedar-wood-hat-tastic-party-face-1024x945.jpg cedar-wood-hat-tastic-party-shoes-865x1024.jpg Line: Hat-Tastic Party. Released Date: May 2014. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: She has purple glitter eyeshadow, nude lips with pink stripe in the middle. She has high ponytail a bit on the right and curled hair. She has lavender stripes in her hair and two streaks drop down on both side of her head. Clothes: She has a coral bodice with mild white wooden pattern, peplum hem and puffy, black mesh sleeves. Her skirt has purple and black flower pattern on top, golden ornament pattern and then coral and white background with pictures of pink teacups and black framed pictures of grasshoppers. She has detachable black, ruffled collar with bow, short, white socks and golden and lavender boots with a golden grasshopper on the ankle strap and pixture of forest fairy in the heel. She wears black, flower patterned gloves with white ruffles that has a hole for a string. Accessories: She comes with a golden headband that has a pink hat with lavender feather in it. She has golden button earrings. She carries a wooden handbag with lavender straps. She comes with wooden kettle with pink ornaments and two wooden teacup with pink plates. Extras: Black brush and a black stand. Spring Unpsprung Cedar Wood Spring Upsprung Doll.png SU Cedar Face side.jpg SU Cedar handbag.jpg SU Cedar shoes.jpg SU Cedar Full onstand.jpg SU Cedar ring.jpg Boxed Cedar Wood Spring Upsprung Doll.png Line: Spring Unsprung. Released Date: November 2014. Retail Price: £25.99 ($24.99). Hair and Make-up: Lavender and pink eyeshadow, pink lipstick with red in the middle. Brown, curled hair with pink and lavender stripes. Clothes: White and violet gradient dress with black wood pattern. It has half long sleeves and the hem is short in front and long in back and the edge is rounded. The under layer of hem is black tulle with white flowers. She has pink suspenders and belt with flower decoration on front and that has a strap in chest and full, pink flowered shoulder pads. Pink leggins with white flowers and black high boots with straps and silver flowers. Accessories: Pink flower headband crown with black petals and white flowers, golden earrings, black strap bracelets to the elbow, pink ring, pink flower edged, brown handbag. Extras: Doll comes with: gold key shaped hair brush, gold doll stand, doll storybook and a golden flower ring for owner. Sugar Coated Cedar Sugar Coated Doll.png Cedar Wood Sugar Coated Doll.png Boxed Cedar Wood Sugar Coated Doll.png Line: Sugar Coated. Released Date: July 2015. Retail Price: 19.99$. Hair and Make-up: She wears her hair open and curled. She has brown glitter eyeshadow and yellow eyeshadow in the inner corner. She has light pink lipstick with red stripe in the middle. Clothes: Her bodice is light with brown wood pattern and puffy sleeves. Her skirt is coral with narrow black stripes and waffle with cream and sprinkles apron. She has brown and pink melting belt with suspenders and lavender neck piece that has lace collar, bow and white buttons. Her shoes are waffles with light blue dropping icing with white sprinkles. Accessories: She has braided light blue headband with bow on pink icing. She comes with two storied chocolate cake with light blue topping and light blue wooden cake slicer. Extras: Golden key and stand. Birthday Ball Cedar_BB_Fullfront2.jpg Cedar_BB_Face.jpg Cedar_BB_Fullfront.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Cedar3.jpg Line: Birthday Ball. Released Date: January 2016. Retail Price: 19.99$. Hair and Make-up: Straight, coral hair with golden strands. She has a braid on the left side of her head. She wears purple eyeshadow and glitter until the eyebrows. Her lips are pink and have darker line in the middle. Clothes: She wears coral dress with orange and lavender swirl pattern in it, elbow length sleeves with lavender ruffle and knee length white skirt with coral, pink and lavender pattern. She has lavender glitter mesh over skirt that opens in the front and has golden trimming. She wears golden belt and coral and purple shoes. Accessories: Pink gift box with lighter bow as handbag, golden necklace with purple bow and pink bow in her head. Extras: Golden stand and gold, key shaped brush, scented like orange pastry. SDCC Exclusive SDCC_Cedar_Full.jpg SDCC_Cedar_Back.jpg SDCC_Cedar_Face_surprised.jpg SDCC_Cedar_Side.jpg SDCC_Cedar_help.jpg SDCC_Cedar_Shoes.jpg SDCC_Cedar_Full_OnStage.jpg SDCC_Cedar_Full with curtain.jpg SDCC_Cedar_Story.jpg SDCC_Cedar_Full_in_box.jpg Line: SDCC Exclusives Release Date: July 2016. Retail Price: 30$ (pre-order, booth) Hair and Make Up: Lavender and orange-pink curled hair, front hair is pulled back to a ponytail. Painted wooden pattern on forehead, cheecks and chin. Violet and lilac eyeshadow, dotted blush, black frecles, shiny silver lips with red hearts on middle. Clothes: Black shirt with lace turtleneck, puffy, violet sleeves with fishnet ends, a sleeveless top with violet, red and lilac leaves. Golden suspenders with golden flowers on front middle part attached to a black belt covering the hips where is lavender squares with golden, decorative frames with a picture of Cedar in her signature outfit, blue and white sea waves and two whales. Skirt with three layers, a light pink hem with a black jewel pattern, metallic gold hem, three layered tulle hem with gold metal sheer on top one. Lilac fishnet, kneehigh socs with pink bows on side. Gold high platform shoes with a stick on front, clasp on ankle and on top, cuckoo clock heels with pink roof. On other side of heel is printed EA and on other side is a blue cuckoo coming out of the clock, the clock table and decorations. Accessories: Black headband with golden hat with sea waves around it. Pink, wrapped clothe bracelets where the strings are attached. Extras: Three gold branches attached by golden nails and green grasshopper makes the marionette moving system which has lilac strings to her legs, hands and head. Instruction pamflet. Category:Merchandise pages Category:Cedar Wood Pages